


Such A Lucky Boy

by justsit



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship(s), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsit/pseuds/justsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond has been flirting with Q for weeks, and Q has flirted right back. Now it's time to step up the game, and Q gets nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Lucky Boy

“Bond, STOP!”

Q practically screamed in his urgency. 

“There’s something you should know before this goes any further.” 

 

His voice was muffled by 007’s hard body slamming him against the office door. 

“What?” purred Bond softly right in his ear. “I know everything about you I need to know. You’re brilliant, elusive, gorgeous, and sexy as fuck, and I’m tired of playing cat and mouse. I know you want me – you’ve been flirting with me for weeks.” 

“Yes, it’s true, I’ve been flirting. But I should have told you...”

Bond’s mouth challenged Q’s, tongue probing, insistent and demanding.  
“Enough talk. I’ve been with men before, Q, I know what I’m doing, and I know what I want.” 

Q tried again. “Yes, but…”

Bond backed off and Q slid to the floor. “Tonight, your place, 8 o’clock.”  
Grinning as he sauntered out the door, “See you then.”

\----

Pure terror flooded Q’s veins as he realized his predicament. Who knew how Bond would react? At best, he would just walk out; at worst, Q could end up beaten to a pulp, shot, or even dead. It did happen. 

His only hope was Moneypenny. She knew Bond better than anyone, she would know what to do. Texting her personal phone, he pleaded for help. 

“Just tell him the truth, Q. Then what happens, happens. Or not. Just make sure he isn’t drunk when you tell him.”

Q sighed. Moneypenny was right. He wanted Bond in the worst way, and he simply had to give Bond a chance. Maybe he’d get lucky.

\----

Q’s stomach lurched as the knock came on his door, and he slowly opened it to a perfectly turned out Double Oh. They had drinks and dinner, made charming small talk, but they both knew the real game would begin afterwards. The build-up was agonizingly slow. Bond flirted and teased, Q parried, until once again Bond crowded Q against a wall, nuzzling and nipping at his neck, hands roaming on the hot skin of Q’s naked back under his shirt. Q was torn between loving every second and icy fear. He made one last attempt – “James, please, I have to tell….” 

“Quiet. Just relax.”

 

Q surrendered to Bond’s persistence. Soon enough, the dreaded moment arrived. Bond ran his hand down the front of Q’s trousers…and froze. 

“Q…”

This was it. “Yes, James. I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

Q took a deep breath. “I’m transgender, James, I was born female. I transitioned in my teens.”

Bond still held Q in a tight embrace; neither of them moved a muscle. “So what does that mean?”

“It means I’ve been taking testosterone injections for 8 years. And I’ve had top surgery – I don’t have female breasts.”

He added quietly, “It also means I don’t have a penis.” Q closed his eyes and waited for the explosion, the accusations, yet another nasty little scene. 

 

Nothing happened. 

 

Bond stood stock still, breathing heavily, for what seemed an eternity. Q could almost hear the discussion going on in Bond’s head. Finally - a question. Not exactly the one Q expected.

“So…can you have sex?” 

“Well, yes, it’s just…below…I have female parts.” 

“So how…?”

Q smiled and looked into James’ eyes. “There are ways. I’m quite good with certain toys.” 

 

Bond never broke eye contact. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” 

He paused for a long moment, scanning Q’s face, and finally spoke.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Q gushed with relief. “Oh God, yes, James, I’m already dripping wet for you.”

Bond raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. “Trying to wrap my head around this…”

Q grabbed Bond’s hand and dragged him through the door before he could change his mind.  
“Come on, James, it’ll be fine, I promise.”

\---

It ended up more than fine. They didn’t get out of bed until the next afternoon, sated and happy.

James found himself totally entranced by his scrawny Quartermaster with the intriguing secret and an equally unique hidden talent.

Q could scarcely believe it – maybe, just maybe, love, at last, after all this time.

He was indeed a very lucky boy. He could only pray his luck held.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans* has a very special meaning for me, so I wanted to bring that to my OTP - and make sure it had a happy ending. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this and please feel free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
